Valentine's Day
by SeiferAlmasy'sLover86
Summary: Seifer gives Squall a Valentine's gift! Zell bashing.


_**DISCLAIMER: **_I don't own any of the characters on Final Fantasy VIII.

_**PAIRINGS: **_Seifer x Squall

_**WARNINGS:**_ Yaoi, (Boy Love)

* * *

><p><em><strong>Valentine's Day<strong>_

Today was Valentine's Day, and Seifer was getting something for Squall. Yeah, he knows, what's a guy like him getting anything for anyone? It's simple, he loves Squall Leonhart. Has ever since they were younger, they have just been inseparable. Squall is just damn sexy, and he knows how to give a good fight.

He was the type of guy that took shit from no one, and he liked that about him. That's actually one of the things they have in common. But, Squall didn't know about Seifer's crush on him. He was determined to tell him today, dammit.

Currently, he was in his boring class, just waiting for it to be over. He kept glancing at Squall, he looked gorgeous today, tight black leather pants, that shows off his almost feminine figure. His top was a tight white tank top, showing off his nice muscled chest and arms. Seifer almost groaned out loud at that sight Squall was presenting,

Squall looked over at him and smiled. Little shit, he knew he looked good. Seifer huffed silently. Squall's smile turned into a smirk, and Seifer glared at him.

Finally, class let out, and they grabbed their bags and left the class room. "Squall!" Seifer shouted to him

Squall stopped in stride, and turned to him. "Yes Seifer?"

Great, now what does he say to him? Seifer sighed. "So, it's Valentine's Day."

Squall just looked at him and shook his head. "So it is." Then he started walking again.

"Wait!" Seifer called out. "Why do you always walk away from me? Do I mean that little to you?"

"Yes." Squall simply said. Seifer looked absolutely crushed at that. Immediately, Squall regretted saying that.

"Oh." Seifer turned and started walking the other direction.

"Seifer." Came Squall's soft voice. Seifer turned around.

"I was only joking." Squall rolled his eyes. "Now what did you want, Seifer?"

"D-did you get anything for V-Day?" Seifer asked, smiling at him.

"Yeah." Squall sighed. "Why?"

"Oh, no reason really." Seifer lied, smirking. "So, where are you headed?"

"Home." Squall said in a bored tone.

"Ah." Seifer nodded. Squall eyed him suspiciously.

"Did you get any Valentine's Seifer? I would think the girls are all over you."

"No." Seifer shook his head. "And if I did I didn't want them."

"Hey Squall. Hey Seifer." Said a new voice, walking closer.

They turned to see Zell Dincht trotting towards them.

"What do you want, Chicken-wuss?" Seifer smirked when Zell growled at him for the nickname.

"Stop call me that!" Zell huffed, knowing no matter what he said, Seifer does want Seifer wants.

"You wanted something, Zell?" Squall cut in before they could start anything.

"Huh? Oh yeah." Zell handed Squall a Valentine's Day card, along with some chocolates. "Here ya go!"

Squall eyed them. "You know you are only supposed to give these to people you liked...right?"

"Yup!" Zell leaned over and captured Squall's lips in a kiss. Squall gasped, pulling back, while glaring.

Seifer saw murder enter his eyes. "What the fuck do you think you're doing, Chicken!" Seifer instantly clammed up. Had...he just said that out loud? Given the way they both glanced at him, he would say he did. Shit!

"Seifer." Squall said lowly. Seifer just turned his head.

"Why do you care, Seifer? It's not like you like him." Zell glared at him. "And even if you did, he wouldn't ever like you!" Zell shouted.

Seifer gasped, what the hell? Seifer glared at him, then opened his mouth to speak, but Squall got there first.

"Zell!" Squall growled. "Why the hell did you say that!

"Well, it's true." Zell said simply. "Seifer is just a no good loser that-" Squall's fist cut Zell off. Zell was on the ground holding his bleeding, and most likely broken nose.

"What did you do that for?" Zell asked, still holding his nose.

"Zell, don't you ever say that shit about him again, or so help me, you'll get more then a broken nose." Squall said lowly, deadly.

Zell's eyes widened in pure shock. "What?" Zell finally stood up.

"You heard me." Squall hissed, glaring at him. "Now leave." Squall took a step forward, and Zell scattered out of there. Seifer was in shock. Did Squall just defend him. He didn't need defending, dammit, he was Seifer Almasy! But, what Squall did for him made his anger go away.

Seifer looked at Squall. "Squall."

Squall looked at him. "Sorry." Squall grimaced, he hadn't meant to go that far, but what he was saying about Seifer made his blood boil.

"Don't be." Seifer smiled, feeling deeply touched that Squall would do that for him, not that he needed it, but still, it was nice to be cared for. "But why?"

Squall sighed, "he was saying shit about you for no reason and I didn't like it. You also didn't deserve that either,"

"No." Seifer agreed they were silent for a moment, trying to think of something to say. "Hey Squall?"

Squall's head snapped in his direction. "What?" Squall cocked his head to the side in a sexy way.

"I uh...have something for you." Seifer said a little nervously.

"Oh?" Squall raised an eyebrow, very curious now.

"Yeah... do you want it?" Seifer asked, looking at Squall.

"Sure." Squall nodded.'

Seifer took a deep breath. He reached in his pocket and pulled out a Valentine for Squall. "Here." He also gave him a griever symbol for a bracelet.

Squall gasped. "Seifer." He took the griever bracelet, and the card. He opened the card and read. "Happy Valentine's Day, Love Seifer. PS. I hope you like the griever bracelet."

Squall looked at Seifer and smiled, Seifer felt relief in his smile, and smiled back. "Do you like it?" Seifer asked, hoping he did.

"I-I love it Seifer." Squall said. "Did you mean what you said?"

"What?" Seifer asked, confused.

"Do you love me, Seifer? Is what I am asking." Squall stared at him intently.

Seifer gulped, that right he had put love Seifer in that. "Would that bother you?"

"No."Squall said quickly. "It don't"

"Then...yeah I do." Seifer finally admitted his feelings after so long.

"You do?" Squall asked, tilting his head.

"Yes I do." Seifer nodded, in confirmation.

Squall still smiled. "I love you too."

Seifer looked wide eyed at Squall. "Huh? You do?" Seifer moved closer to Squall.

"I do." Squall moved closer.

"You gonna put the bracelet I gave you on?" Seifer asked.

"Yeah, in a bit." Seifer moved closer, and captured Squall's lips in a sweet kiss, on the lips he has wanted for far too long. Squall kissed back instantly. Tongues were fighting gently, and breathing was becoming very difficult for them. So they pulled away, and Seifer wrapped his arms around Squall's waist.

They were both smiling at one another. "How long have you loved me?" Squall asked, swinging his arms around Seifer's neck.

"Too long, since we were younger." Seifer admitted, kissing Squall's neck. "You?"

Squall chuckled. "A while." Squall said, and kissed him again. "Thanks for the bracelet, Seifer."

"You don't have to thank me." Seifer said, holding his new boyfriend close. "You are mine now right?"

"Yes Seifer, as you are mine." And with that they kissed yet again. With so much passion involved, it left them both breathless.

"I love you, Squall." Seifer whispered against Squall's lips.

"Love you too." They smiled, and walked home together.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN**_

_**I don't how how this turned out but, I hope you enjoy it. It was just a little something I wanted to do. Please read and Review! :D**_


End file.
